Geschossen der Liebe
by OneLastApology
Summary: A new case with a new officer, and Lugwig finds his past being dug up. Will his memories come back to him, and will he be able to take it? :GerIta, AU:
1. Shot Of Love

"Gott, es langweilt mich hier."(1)The platinum blonde German man said in his native language while kicking his feet up upon his desk. "Wow, I'm Getting Tired too," he mumbled, shutting his eyes.

Just as Ludwig had dozed off, a familiar voice came on his radio. "Sargent, We have a 178 on South Broad and 127th Avenue." Ludwig Pushed the button on his receiver to respond. "I'm on my way." The German said sternly.

Ludwig grabbed his gun and crammed it into his holster. _Damn, I was just dozing off._ He thought to himself while running out of his office. He Jumped into a squad car, flipped on his sirens and rushed to the scene.

"Sargent, you're here. Our victim is a fifteen year old male, Name, John Jenkins. Witnesses say he was leaving the store across the street when he was suddenly Shot from behind three times. Victim has three Gun Shot Wounds, But so far we've only located two bullet casings." Babbled the small Italian man. "Any ID on the murderer?" Ludwig asked, Looking around for any traffic cameras or Surveillance cameras that could have possibly captured the earlier events.

The owner of the shop came over to Ludwig. "Excuse me sir!" The man said, frantic. Ludwig and Feliciano turned to face the man. "I'm Henry Adams, I own this store, If there's anything, Anything at all that I may be a possible help with, Please let me know." Ludwig Looked at the man, He though he looked oddly familiar. _N..No.. It can.. It can't be him. _He thought to himself, Trying not to let the fear show. "Feliciano, Take care of this, I have to check something out. "Yes Sir." Feliciano said, and began questioning the man.

Ludwig ran over to his squad car and opened the police computer. Once he was logged into the police database, he punched in the name 'Henry Adams' and clicked search. Ludwig was overwhelmed by all of the charges he had filed against him. The charges ranged from petty theft, all the way to murder. As Ludwig read this, the knot in his stomach grew tighter, His face was flushed, and he was now certain, that Henry Adams was the person he'd been looking for his whole life. _He's the one that.. Killed my parents._ Ludwig was outraged, But since he was found not guilty in the court, there was nothing he could do.

"Do you have anything on your person that I need to know about?" Feliciano asked, nervously. He had never interrogated anyone before. "No, I don't believe so," Replied the shop owner. "You don't believe so? What's that supposed to mean? Either you do, Or you don't." Replied Feliciano with an extremely serious tone. "Well, If you Call this something you need to know about..." He Pulled out a small handgun, "Then yes."

Ludwig had just looked out the window of the squad car when he saw The shop owner had a gun shoved in Feliciano's chest. "NO! I won't loose another." Ludwig said, voice full of rage. He kicked the door of the car open, and jumped out, Running towards the armed shop owner, Henry Adams.

"What's this? You think you can save him? If You couldn't save your parent's lives ten years ago, What makes you think you can save anyone now?" Said Henry, With a smirk on his face. Ludwig was still running toward the man at full speed. The man had just about pulled the trigger before Ludwig tackled him forcefully. The gun went off, Feliciano had fallen to the ground. Squirming in pain. "HANG TOUGH FELICIANO!!" The enraged German shouted. "You're scum" Ludwig punched Henry in the face hardly before ordering him to place his hands behind his back. Ludwig paced the handcuffs on and threw him in the back of the car. He slammed the door shut and called for an ambulance.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

(1) German for "God, It bores me here."


	2. Recovery!

"C'mon kid." said Ludwig, with a mellow, if not sad tone. "You've got to wake up.. You've just got to." He continued. A tear fell down the man's face as he ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. "I wish it were me.. I really wish it would've been me. I can't believe I let this happen to you." Ludwig laid his head on the hospital bed, right next to Feliciano's wounded arm.

A nurse walked in carrying a syringe and a towel soaked in antibiotics. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave until the procedure is complete." She said, looking at Ludwig blankly. "No. I promised him that I'd stay by his side no matter what. The Nurse stared at him for a moment before sighing and saying, "I don't usually make exceptions, but I will this time. Only so you can keep your promise." She instructed Ludwig to move to the end of the hospital bed while she administered the shot and placed the antibacterial towel over Feliciano's wound. "He'll be fine." Said the nurse with a smile on her face. She walked out, leaving the two alone.

"I shouldn't have let him rot in jail. That Henry guy is the kind of person that deserves death." The German man said furiously. "He got to my parents and he almost got Feliciano too." Ludwig started to tear up again. "It could have been different this time." Ludwig grasped the small Italian man's hand, not letting go. After a while he kissed his hand after saying, "Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Leben. Du bist meine Welt. Und du bist mein alles."(1)

Ludwig walked out of the room, sighing. As he walked past the Nurses station he informed one of the Nurses that he was going home to get changed. He walked away but then stopped to say one last thing to her. "Please.. Take care of him for me." And with that he left the hospital.

As Ludwig approached his front door, his worry for Feliciano grew. "Mein Gott. Warum konnte ich nicht ihn retten?"(2) He mumbled. He unlocked his door, Slamming it behind him. The blonde haired man continued to his room, taking off his shirt as he went up the stairs. Ludwig sat on his bed and kicked his shoes and pants off. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he went to his closet and changed into a fresh pair of clothing.

No sooner he had his shirt on, the phone rang. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, the only person he wanted to talk to was Feliciano, despite that he went to pick up the phone. "Hello?" He said with a sigh. "Hello, This is Nurse Elizabeta Héderváry." Said the woman on the other end. "Oh! Nurse! Please tell me Feliciano is okay." He said anxiously. "Actually, He's recovering quite well, he's been discharged. His doctor has given him medication to help fight infection." Ludwig smiled gently, feeling relieved he said, "I'll be there to pick him up." He hung up and ran out of his house.

Ludwig arrived at the hospital, panting, he asked, "Where's Feliciano?" "Oh, you must be Ludwig. He kept rambling on about you." The nurse said. "Yes, I'm Ludwig. But where's Feliciano?" He looked around, and seemed a bit worried. "He left already. I thought I told you he was being discharged." Nurse Elizabeta satred at him. "Is everything okay?" she asked. Ludwig didn't say anything, he just walked away.

Ludwig got on the bus, heading towards Feliciano's house. When he arrived, he realized none of the lights were on. He proceeded to knock on the door, only to receive silence in return. _Damn, Not home. __Where could he be? Should I wait? Or should I go back home. _Ludwig ran back to his house, sitting in the living room in case anyone came, or the phone rang. "Gah. Where is he?" Ludwig thought out loud. The German man was becoming impatient, he knew his friend was alright, but yet he didn't even call or stop by.

Ludwig got up to go into the kitchen to start making something to eat. He yanked open the freezer door and pulled out a TV dinner, throwing it into the microwave. _DING DING!!_ Went the doorbell. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Ludwig said sternly. The blonde haired man walked to his door to answer it.

"It's me!!~" Squealed the little Italian man before Ludwig even had a chance to open the door. "Will you calm down? Your stitches are gonna come out if you keep running all over the place." Ludwig said with a disappointed look on his face. Feliciano just smiled innocently as usual. "Anyways," The smaller man said. "Yes?" Ludwig interrupted. "I was wondering if I could live here for a while.. If that's not a problem." Feliciano said hesitantly. "None at all" replied Ludwig as he opened the door wider for Feliciano to bring his belongings in.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I Love you. You are my life. You are my world. And you are my everything.

My god, why couldn't I rescue him?

A gigantic thank you to one of my best friends, Gosangoku. He helped me edit this, so, I thought it'd be nice to give him some credit. XD

working on chapter 3. Review please. They all mean so much to me.


End file.
